Tsunade
|Zdjęcie=Tsunade.jpg |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Tsunade |Kanji=綱手 |Rōmaji=Tsunade |Inne nazwy= , , |Polski=Brygida Turowska-Szymczak |Japoński=Masako Katsuki, Haruhi Terada (Dziecko) |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=2 Sierpnia |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=51 |Wiek część 2=54 |Wzrost część 1=163,1 cm |Wzrost część 2=163,1 cm |Waga część 1=48,9 kg |Waga część 2=48,9 kg |Ranga część 1=Kage |Ranga część 2=Kage |Klasyfikacja=Sannin,Medyczny Ninja |Zajęcie=Hokage |Chakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy~~Prawdopodobnie |Rejestracja Ninja=002302 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=6 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Hiruzena |Klan=Klan Senju |Rodzina=Nawaki~Młodszy brat, Hashirama Senju~Dziadek, Mito Uzumaki~Babcia, Tobirama Senju~Stryj, Dan Katō~Ukochany |Manga=139 |Anime=83 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto: Shippūden film |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Jutsu=Ranshinshō,Chakra Enhanced Strength,Chakura no Mesu,Sōzō Saisei,Kekkai Shihō Fūjin~Anime,Genjutsu Shibari~Anime,Healing Chakra Transmission,Tsūtenkyaku,Karakuri Hakke no Jin~Anime,Shōsen Jutsu,Kuchiyose no Jutsu~~Ślimaki,Infūin: Kai |Narzędzia=Antidotum, Bęben Mechanicznej Formacji Ośmiu Trygramów~Anime, Karty Informacyjne Ninja~Anime,Trucizna }} jest , która pochodzi z klanu Senju Konohagakure. Przejęła tę pozycję po śmierci jej nauczyciela, Hiruzena Sarutobiego. Ona, wraz z Orochimaru i Jiraiyą są znani jako "Legendarni Sannini Konohy". Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Tsunade jako małe dziecko W dzieciństwie razem z Orochimaru i Jiraiyą dostała się pod opiekę Sarutobiego i razem z późniejszym wężowym sanninem udało jej się zdobyć dzwoneczek podczas testu od swego sensei'a wygrywając tym samym (o dziwo!) zakład z Jiraiyą. Była przezywana płaską deską przez Jiraiyę co doprowadzało do częstych kłótni między tą parą, co zaogniło się w późniejszym okresie gdy ropuszy pustelnik starał się udoskonalać swoje techniki ukrycia w przezroczystości poprzez podglądanie Tsunade. Podczas thumb|left|Sanninowie vs HanzoDrugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi po walce z Hanzō została tytułowana jako jeden z sanninów Konohy. Napotkała też z towarzyszami na trójkę sierot z Amegakure będąc oburzona decyzją Jiraiyi, który postanowił nauczyć dzieci ninjutsu. Podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi stała się niezwykle sławna jako doskonały medyk i bez problemu rozszyfrowywała wszystkie trucizny Chiyo tworząc antidotum. Śmierć ukochanych osób Podczas 12 urodzin brata Nawakiego podarowała mu naszyjnik Hashiramy, chcąc pomoc mu w spełnieniu marzenia o zostaniu Hokage. Niestety następnego dnia podczas ataku wroga na wioskę Nawaki zginął zabitythumb|Tsunade powierzając naszyjnik Pierwszego Hokage Danowi przez napastników i feralny odtąd naszyjnik wrócił do wcześniejszej właścicielki. Załamana Tsunade znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach Dana, nowo poznanego shinobi, który poparł ją w trakcie zebrania dotyczącego wojennych działań. Zakochała się ona w nim i słysząc o jego marzeniu które było identyczne jak Nawakiego ofiarowała mu również ten sam naszyjnik. Jak gdyby pod działaniem feralnego fatum podczas wykonywania misji Dan został ranny i mimo natychmiastowej pomocy Tsunade zmarł z utraty krwi. Tragicznie doświadczona Tsunade straciła wiarę w stanowisko Hokage, objęła ona opieką siostrzenicę Dana - Shizune i razem z nią opuściła Konohę udając się w podróż. Osobowość ﻿Śmierć bliskich jej osób na zawsze zmieniła Tsunade, oddała się alkoholizmowi i hazardowi nie troszcząc się o wioskę i przyszłość. Razem z Shizune podróżowała od miasta do miasta bez znaczącego celu. Zmianę w jej życiu przyniósł Naruto, którego postawa skłoniła do zmiany zdania i objęcia przez nią stanowiska Hokage. Czując ciążącą na niej odpowiedzialność starała się jak mogła by Konoha prosperowała prawidłowo. Wykonywała papierową robotę i leczyła rannych shinobi Konohy gdy zaszła taka potrzeba. Zauważyła w Sakurze spory potencjał przez co zaczęła ją szkolić tak jak niegdyś Shizune. Tsunade starała się postawić na swoim i często sprzeciwiała się działaniom starszyzny. Widziała w Naruto swego następcę i kontynuatora "Woli Ognia". W okresie zagrożenia wioski postanowiła ochraniać mieszkańców wioski oddając swoją chakrę. Nie zaryzykowała otwartej walki z Painem, licząc na powrót Naruto i nie czując się na sile by tak jak jej poprzednicy stawiać czoło niebezpieczeństwu co prowadzi do moralnych pytań czy postąpiła właściwie. Zawsze troszczyła się o swoich bliskich pomagając im jak mogła. Sprawnie zarządzała wioską i jej rządy zapewne trwały by jeszcze jakiś czas gdyby nie ofensywa Paina, która doprowadziła do zniszczenia jej wioski. Tsunade jest najlepiej zarysowaną postacią kobiecą w Naruto z typowymi przywarami kobiet. Łatwo wpada w złość, impulsywna, pyskata i uparta, jednocześnie romantyczna i potrafiąca się rozkleić udając twardą i zdecydowaną kobietę. Zauważyła w Sakurze siebie z przeszłości i postanowiła wpoić w nią swą wiedzę oraz umiejętności. Charakterystyczny wielki biust zapewne przykuł od razu większą część uwagi męskich czytelników mangi. Jednak najważniejsze u Tsunade jest jej wielkie serce i oddanie z jakim potrafiła działać w słusznej sprawie, nigdy nie zapominając o najbliższych i mieszkańcach Konohy. Wygląd ﻿thumb|190px|Tsunade jako mała dziewczynka. Tsunade jest dość wysoką kobietą z jasną cerą, brązowymi oczami i prostymi blond włosami. Jej włosy sięgają jej do pasa razem z grzyką, która powinna sięgać dłużej niż zwykle. Jako dziecko upinała je w wysoki koński ogon. Jako dorosła, z powodu długich włosów upina je w dwa luźno zwisające końskie ogony, przypominające warkocze. Po opuszczeniu wioski, na czole Tsunade zaczął widnieć mały, fioletowy, romb (w, którym gromadzi swoją chakrę) podobny do tego, który miała jej babcia, Mito Uzumaki. Znak ten czasami znika, a pojawia się dopiero wtedy, gdy Tsunade znów zgromadzi wystarczająco dużo chakry. Pathumb|left|170px|Wygląd Tsunade podczas użycia Byakugō no Jutsu.rę razy widzieliśmy Tsunade w jej słabszej formie. Jest wtedy bardzo pomarszczona i wygląda staro, a nawet jakby była na krańcu życia. Jednakże dzięki swojej technice transformacji jest ona w stanie zachować swój młodszy wygląd. W młodości miała smukłą i ładnie wyprofilowaną twarz. Mimo tego, iż w młodości Tsunade była nazywana płaską deską, teraz ma naprawdę duży biust. Jiraiya stwierdził, ze jego obwód może wynosić około 106 cm. Jej piękno zostało dostrzeżone przez wielu ludzi mówiąc o niej jako najpiękniejszej i najsilniejszej kunoichi na całym świecie. Tsunade często nosi na sobie zielony płaszcz ze znakiem Hazard (賭, kake) napisanym na czarnym tle w czerwonym kółku. Pod spodem ma szare kimono bez rękawów i granatowe spodnie. Na nogach nosi sandały na wysokich obcasach. Jej paznokcie, zarówno u rąk i u nóg są pomalowane czerwonym lakierem. Jej usta zdobi delikatna, różowa szminka. Kiedyś nosiła też naszyjnik Pierwszego Hokage, lecz dała go później Naruto. Gdy Tsunade uwalnia swoja pieczęć Yin, diamentowy znak na jej czole, przekształca się w specyficzną pieczęć, która rozrasta się na jej całej twarzy. Jednakże, gdy używa Byakugō no Jutsu, pieczęć pokrywa całe jej ciało. Umiejętności Jako jeden z Sanninów i Piąta Hokage, Tsunade jest jedną z najpotężniejszych ninja Konohy, którzy kiedykolwiek się urodzili. Specjalizuje się w medycznym ninjutsu, ninjutsu i w walce wręcz. Jest uznawana za najsilniejszą na świecie kunoichi. Jiraiya stwierdził, że nikt nie był w stanie sprostać jej biegłości w walce oraz w medycynie. Taijutsu thumb|left|Tsunade niszczy grunt kopnięciem.Firmową umiejętnością Tsunade jest jej monstrualna siła, dzięki, której jest w stanie tworzyć tak wielkie zniszczenia jak ogromne kratery czy zaledwie małym pstryczkiem w czoło odzrzucić swojego przeciwnika o kilka metrów. U osoby, która przyjmie taki potężny cios mogą wystąpić nie tylko liczne złamania , lecz i rozległe urazy wewnętrzne, przez co może nawet doprowadzić do śmierci. Podczas gdy zwykle medyczni ninja raczej unikają bezpośredniej walki, zdolności bojowe Tsunade zostały uznane za niedoścignione. Jej ogromna siła była wystarczająca, aby podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi kilkoma uderzeniami rozbić klatkę piersiową i miecz Susanoo Madary Uchihy. Swoją destrukcyjną siłą zmusiła go również do uzycia jego Moku Bunshin no Jutsu. Jako medyk, Tsunade jest świetnie wyszkolona do unikania ataków przeciwnika. W walce odznacza się inteligencją i dokładnością, przez co z łatwością może określić jakim stylem posługuje się przeciwnik oraz jakich technik stosuje, co daje jej jeszcze lepszą mozliwość unikania jego ataków oraz zaatakowania. Te cechy umożliwiają jej pozostanie niezranionym i leczenie swoich członków z drużyny, czego nauczyła również Sakury Haruno. W walce, Tsunade jest bardzo szybka i dość okrutna. Była w stanie jedynie słabym kopnięciem całkowicie obezwładnić Shizune, gdy ta próbowała ją powstrzymać, użyć Ranshinshō na Kabuto, gdy ten sądził że jest obezwładnona, zablokować cios Orochimaru skierowany na nieprzytomnego Naruto, a nawet unieśc ogromny miecz Gamabunty, a następnie wbić je Mandzie w jego paszczę. Tsunade ma ogromną witalność i wytrzymałość wynikającą z jej odziedziczonej siły do zycia. Była w stanie przetrwać Tensō no Jutsu uzyskując jedynie niewielkie obrażenia. Co więcej, jej wytrzmałość jest na tyle duża, aby mogła przetrwać bezpośredni atak mieczem Orochimaru. Tsunade jest nie tylko dobrze zorganizowana fizycznie, lecz także psychicznie. Nawet poważnie ranna była w stanie przezwyciężyć swój wieloletni strach do krwi i dalej zaciekle walczyć w obronie swoich przyjaciół, co jak stwierdził Kabuto jest prawie niemożliwe. Inteligencja Tsunade zwykle jest beztroska i często leniwa, jednak jako Hokage jest bardzo rozważna i odpowiedzialna, co czyni ją świetnym dowódcą i głową całej wioski. Tsunade potrafi logicznie myśleć i jest znakomitą obserwatorką. Rzadko jest zaskoczona. Potrafi domyślić się co czuje inna osoba w danej sytuacji, przez co trudno ją okłamać. Gdy Tsunade wybiera shinobi na misje stara się robić to jak najlepiej. Jako bardzo doświadczony ninja Tsunade ma ogromną wiedzę na temat przepływu chakry oraz przeróżnych technik i chętnie się uczy. W anime, Tsunade była w stanie stworzyć podobną technikę do tej, której używał Kabuto podczas walki z Naruto i pomóc Lee. Podczas bitwy Tsunade wykorzystuje swój wysoki poziom inteligencji do określenia jakim stylem walki posługuje się przeciwnik, a także jaki zasięg mają jego ataki. Dowodem na to, że Tsunade jest bardzo mądrym shinobi, jest jej miano najlepszego i najsławniejszego medyka na świecie. Jest świetnie wyszkolona we wszystkich dziedzinach medycyny. Oprócz tego Tsunade ma rozległą wiedzę na temat różnych trucizn i ziół. Podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi była w stanie wynaleźć antidotum na każdą truciznę Chiyo. Jest też także dobrym trenerem, gdyż samodzielnie wytrenowała dwóch najlepszych medyków w wiosce, Shizune i Sakurę. Pokłady i Kontrola Chakry thumb|left|Pieczęć Yin Tsunade. Tsunade ma bardzo duże pokłady chakry. Mimo zaawansowanych technik medycznych, Tsunade potrafi świetnie dysponować chakrą. Mogła leczyć wiele osób i używać swojej Kreacji Odrodzenia naraz. Podczas Inwazji Paina była w stanie z łatwością przesyłać swoją medyczną chakrę przez ciało Katsuyu , ratując w ten sposób większość mieszkańców wioski. Jeszcze większe wrażenie niż jej pokłady chakry jest jej kontrola. Już od najmłodszych lat Tsunade była świetna w kontroli chakry, a także potrafiła używać wielu technik jednocześnie. Jej talent pozwala jej na używanie danej techniki ze wzmocnioną siłą bez konieczności tracenia chakry i czasu. Jej umiejętność została również przez nią wykorzystana do wzmocnienia taijutsu. Gromadząc ogromne pokłady chakry w pięści lub w nodze, a następnie uwalniając ją, Tsunade jednym uderzeniem jest w stanie stworzyć gigantyczny krater w ziemi. Ninjutsu Medyczne Ninjutsu thumb|Tsunade używa Kreacji Odrodzenia. Tsunade na całym świecie znana jest ze swoich medycznych umiejętności. Potrafi uleczyć nawet bardzo poważne i głębokie rany jedynie przy użyciu chakry lub podstawowych narzędzi. Była w stanie wyleczyć psychiczne obrażenia Sasuke spowodowane przez Tsukuyomi Itachiego oraz wytworzyć lekarstwo do zniwelowania skutków ubocznych kolorowych pigułek Chōjiego, co jak stwierdził Chōza jest niemożliwe, a nawet podjąć się wykonania ciężkiej operacji kręgosłupa Lee. Tsunade potrafi wytworzyć silny, usypiający gaz oraz bezbarwną truciznę, która uniemożliwia kontrolę chakry, a następnie podać ją danej osobie bez jej wiedzy. Z jej rozległą wiedzą o ludzkim ciele i organach, Tsunade może konwertować swoją chakrę na energię elektryczną i szybkim uderzeniem przeciwnika w szyję, jest zdolna przesłać fale elektryczne w układ nerwowy przeciwnika.Ta następnie miesza się z ich bodźcami nerwowymi i zakłóca sposób ruchu ciała, takich jak próby poruszenia prawą ręką, spowodowały ruch lewej nogi, i tak dalej. Nie wiadomo czy jest to technika Uwolnienia Błyskawicy. W podobny sposób, Tsunade pokazała umiejętność do manipulowania medycznym ninjutsu w taki sposób, aby nie leczyć, lecz szkodzić, a nawet zabijać. Potrafi korzystać z Chakura no Mesu nie tylko do celów chirurgicznych, lecz także do zadawania obrażeń, a nawet uszkodzeń narządów wewnętrznych. Najbardziej ekstremalnym przykładem jej medycznych technik jest Sōzō Saisei, technika, która przy użyciu Infūin: Kai powoduje ciągły przyrost komórek w organiźmie, leczenie nawet najgłębszych ran, a nawet odbudowę organów. Daje jej to w pewnym sensie rodzaj '' nieśmiertelności'', która zadziwiła nawet Orochimaru. Jednakże z uwagi na szybki podział komórek, technika ta skraca życie użytkownika. Z powodu dużego ryzyka towarzyszącemu korzystania z tego jutsu, Tsunade używa go jedynie w bardzo ciężkich sytuacjach. Technika ta jest używana za szczyt medycznego ninjutsu. Tsunade opracowała również Byakugō no Jutsu, silniejszy wariant Sōzō Saisei, która pokrywa pieczęcią całe jej ciało. Gdy jutsu to zostaje uaktywnione, każda rana na ciele użytkownika zaczyna goic się w błyskawicznym tempie, bez konieczności robienia jakichkolwiek pieczęci. Ninjutsu Transformacji Tsunade jest bardzo wrażliwa na punkcie swojego wieku i wyglądu, dlatego używa odmładzającego jutsu. Nie jest to jednak zwykła transformacja. Jednak gdy użytkownik straci całą swoją chakrę lub będzie bardzo wycieńczony technika przestaje działać, co widzimy po walce z Orochimaru i podczas Inwazji Paina. Tsunade używa jej tak,aby mimo jej wieku inni myśleli, że ma około 20 lat. Zmienia również swój wygląd, podczas gdy ma jakieś poważne tarapaty finansowe spowodowane hazardem. Fūinjutsu Tsunade jest dobrze zorientowana w fūinjutsu, co pozwala jej na korzystanie z pieczęci rangi S do ciągłego gromadzenia chakry i leczenia swoich ran w zależności jak głębokie one są aż do wyczerpania chakry. Potrafi także z łatwością usuwać pieczęcie. Ponadto Orochimaru uważał, że Tsunade jest jedyną osobą, która będzie w stanie zniwelować działanie techniki Trzeciego Hokage. W anime stworzyła technikę pozwalającą na pieczętowanie ogoniastych bestii od podstaw. Kuchiyose no Jutsu thumb|188px|Katsuyu przywołana przez Tsunade.Tsunade potrafi przyzywać ślimaki, choć do tej pory widzieliśmy jedynie jak przyzywała Katsuyu. Podstawowymi umiejętnościami przyzwanych ślimaków jest dzielenie się na mniejsze lub większe ślimaki oraz plucie kwasem. Podczas Inwazji Paina Tsunade mogła przesyłać informację przez Katsuyu, przez co można stwierdzić, że Tsunade ma kontakt duchowy ze swoim przywołanym zwierzęciem. Katsuyu zawsze zwraca się do Tsunade z sympatią i używa zwrotów grzecznościowych. Tsunade wykorzystuje umiejętność Katsuyu do dzielenia i przesyłania chakry, co pokazała podczas Inwazji Paina, do leczenia wielu osób naraz w tym samym czasie. Pozostałe Umiejętności W anime widać, że Tsunade jest rozeznana w wielu innych dziedzinach walki. Podzczas krótkiej walki z Legendarnymi Głupimi Braćmi, pokazała ona zdolność do silnego sparaliżowania dwóch osób równocześnie. Tsunade opanowała także podobną umiejętność do Czasoprzestrzennego Ninjutsu, gdyż mimo dużej odległości dzielącej ją od miejsca zdarzenia, była w stanie teleportować kilka małych Katsuyu do pomocy Drużynie Trzeciej. Statystyki Część I Poszukiwanie Tsunade thumb|left|Pojedynek Trzech Sanninów Po nieudanym rozpadzie Konohy, Orochimaru cierpiący z powodu techniki Sarutobiego postanawia odnaleźć Tsunade by ta wyleczyła jego ręce. Gdy razem z Kabuto ją odnajduje proponuje jej układ. W zamian za wyleczenie wężowy sannin obiecuje jej wskrzesić Nawakiego i Dana przy pomocy zakazanej techniki ożywiania nieboszczyków (Edo Tensei no jutsu). Zdezorientowana Tsunade nie daje jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, więc Orochimaru daje jej tydzień by się zastanowiła po czym odchodzi. Zaraz po tym spotyka ona w barze drugiego ze swoich byłych kompanów z drużyny - Jiraiyę, który razem z Naruto wyruszył z Konohy by ją odnaleźć. Proponuje jej stanowisko nowego Hokage, jednak ta stwierdza że jest to funkcja dla idiotów. Naruto wpada w szał i rzuca się na nią, w porę powstrzymany przez ero-sennina. Wyzywa ją na pojedynek, który przegrywa. Prezentuje jednak nieukończonego Rasengana co wprowadza Tsunade w konsternacje. Zakłada się ona z Uzumakim, ze jeśli ten opanuje do perfekcji w tydzień "Wirującą Sferę" to odda mu ona swój naszyjnik, gdyby jednak przegrał starci wtedy swoje pieniądze. W czasie tego tygodnia pilnie przygląda się treningom Naruto i rozmyśla nad propozycją Orochimaru. Gdy nadchodzi dzień ponownego spotkania, dosypuje Jiraiyi środki paraliżujące by nie był w stanie interweniować i udaje się do Orochimaru. Gdy wydaje się że jednak uzdrowi ona wężowego sannina, Kabuto przewiduje jej ruch i domyśla się, że chciała ona zaatakować Orochimaru. Tsunade staje do walki z Kabuto, który walczy zamiast swego mistrza. Gdy zaczyna przegrywać wykorzystuje słabość Tsunade do krwi przez co szala przechyla się na jego stronę. Wtedy do akcji wkracza Naruto i Shizune, którzy zostają łatwo pokonani. Uzumakiemu udaje się jednak przezwyciężyć rany i uderzyć udoskonalonym Rasenganem nokautując Kabuto. Niestety ostatni atak wroga uderza w jego organy wewnętrzne przez co jest on bliski śmierci. Tsunade udaje się go wyleczyć i widząc w nim kontynuatora idei Dana i Nawakiego zakłada mu swój naszyjnik wierząc w jego marzenia. Zasłania go przed atakiem Orochimaru. Łącząc siły ze sparaliżowanym Jiraiyą stawia ona czoła wężowemu sanninowi. Po wymierzeniu silnych ciosów i walce summonów Orochimaru ucieka razem z Kabuto zapowiadając kolejną próbę zniszczenia Konohy. Po powrocie sił Naruto wraz z Jiraiyą, Shizune i Tsunade, która oficjalnie zgodziła się objąć stanowisko Hokage wracają do wioski. Poszukiwania Sasuke thumb|left|Tsunade jako Hokage Po przybyciu do wioski Tsunade podejmuje się wyleczenia Sasuke i Kakashiego. Później przychodzi do niej Guy i błaga o wyleczenie jego ucznia, Rocka Lee. Jednak Tsunade mówi, że nie wie czy będzie w stanie wyleczyć tak ciężkie rany. Stwierdza też, że najlepszym wyjściem dla Lee będzie nie zostawanie shinobim. Mimo tego udaje jej się przeprowadzić operację, która zakończyła sie sukcesem. Gdy Sasuke ucieka z Konohy, Godaime wysyła za nim grupę geninów z Shikamaru na czele oraz pthumb|192px|Tsunade przygotowuje anditodum dla Chōji'ego.rosi o pomoc Sunę. Po nieudanej misji zajmuje się uzdrawianiem najciężej rannych shinobi i szczególną wagę przykłada do obrażen Chōjiego, który po użyciu Trzech Kolorowych Pigułek stanął na krawędzi życia i śmierci. Jednakże dzięki pomocy Shikaku, Tsunade udaje się stworzyć antidotum i wyleczyć Chōjiego. Zgadza się także trenować Sakurę, która prosi ją o to w nadziei, ze stając się silniejsza będzie w stanie sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem Tsunade w filerach anime Tsunade pojawia się bardzo często w filerach, jednak nie robi nic innego niż rozdawanie misji innym shinobi. Jej głównym celem było zajęcie Naruto do czasu, aż Jiraiya nie weźmie go pod swoje skrzydła. Gdy Legendarni Głupi Bracia uiekają z więzienia przy pomocy swojej siły i genjutsu łatwo wydobywa z nich potrzebne informacje i wsadza za kratki. Część II Podczas gdy Naruto z Jiriyą opuścili wioskę, Tsunade kontynuowała swoje obowiazki jako Hokage. Podjęła sie też trenowania Sakury Haruno na medycznego ninja. Po powrocie Naruto z prawie trzyletniego treningu na Monumencie Hokage widzimy już twarz Tsunade. ﻿Ratowanie Kazekage thumb|188px|Tsunade zleca misje Drużynie Kakashiego. Sprawdzając raporty z różnych misji geninów, Tsunade dowiaduje się o przybyciu Naruto i Jiraiyi. Następnie poddaje Naruto i Sakurę testowi. Polegał on na walce z ich senseiem, Kakashim Hatake. Dwójce udało się zdać test, a Tsunade oficjalnie przywraca im ich starą nazwę Drużyna Kakashiego. Po pierwszej misji Drużyny Kakashiego, Tsunade dowiaduje się, że Piąty Kazekage Sunagakure, Gaara został porwany przez jednego z Akatsuki. Tsunade wysyła Drużyne Kakashiego w celu pomocy w odbiciu Kazekage. Kilka dni później dowiadując się o zajściach dziejących się na misji, dla bezpieczeństwa wysyła jeszcze Drużynę Guya. Sasuke i Sai thumb|left|184px|Tsunade rozmawia ze starszyzną na temat Naruto. Po tym jak Drużyna Kakashiego i Drużyna Guya wracają z misji ratowania Kazekage, Tsunade dowiaduje się, że poległy w walce z Sakurą i Chiyo członek Akatsuki, Sasori miał spotkać się ze swoim agentem pracującym dla Orochimaru. Widząc szansę na odnalezienie kryjówki Orochimaru, Tsunade postanawia wysłać Drużynę Kakashiego, aby pojmała owego agenta. Niestety o czynie Ślimaczej Księżniczki dowiaduje się starszyzna, która stanęła przeciwko temu, aby Naruto został wysłany na tę misje, ponieważ mógł wpaść on w ręce Orochimaru. Tsunade jednak sprzeciwia się tej decyzji. W końcu starszyzna zgadza się, jednakże pod warunkiem, że ktoś z ludzi odwiecznego rywala Trzeciego Hokage, Danzō Shimury dołączy do drużyny. Tsunade zastępuje muszącego pozostać w szpitalu Kakashiego jednym z członków ANBU (głównie z powodu jego Kekkei Genkei i jego umiejętności kontroli nad ogoniastymi bestiami). Nadaje mu imię Yamato i mówi mu, aby miał oko na wybranego przez Danzō chłopaka, Saia. Po przybyciu drużyny Yamato, Tsunade dowiaduje się o ich misji zakończonej niepowodzeniem, jednak zdobyła również informację na temat Sasuke Uchihy. Jest zaskoczona, że drużynie udało się go pokonać i stwierdza, że oprócz zaprezentowanych umiejętności podczas walki mógł opanować także kinjutsu Orochimaru, jak i medyczne ninjutsu Kabuto. Później dowiaduje się tez o tajnej misji Saia. Hidan i Kakuzu thumb|190px|Tsunade mówi Kakashi'iemu i Yamato o wyniku autopsji Kakuzu. Gdy do Kraju Ognia przybywają dwaj członkowie Akatsuki, Hidan i Kakuzu- Tsunade tworzy Nijū Shōtai, zespół mający na celu pojmanie Akatsuki. Po śmierci Asumy Sarutobiego udaje się w końcu ich pokonać. Tsunade dowiadując sie o unicestwieniu Kakuzu i o nowej technice Naruto, przeprowadza autopsjęna zmarłym członku Akatsuki. Po zakończeniu zabiegu wzywa do siebie Kakashiego i Yamato. Mówi, że nowe jutsu Naruto jest zbyt niebezpieczne, ponieważ zadaje nie tylko potężne obrażenia przeciwnikowi, lecz i użytkownikowi. Podkreśla, że coś takiego nie mogłaby wyleczyć nawet ona i nakazuje Yamato i Kakashiemu, aby wstrzymywali Naruto od jej używania. Sanbi W anime, po zakończeniu sekcji zwłok Kakuzu, Tsunade otrzymuje raport od zmarłego kapitana ANBU o miejscu pobytu Sasuke i Orochimaru. Wezwała Kakashiego i umieściła na czele drużyny 8 do zbadania zaistniałej sytuacji. Ponieważ misja, która została przeznaczona drużynie 8 dawała szanse na odnalezienie i sprowadzenie Sasuke, Tsunade starała się o to, aby Naruto nie dowiedział się o niej.Jednak Naruto dowiedział się o misji i za wszelką cenę chciał również w niej uczestniczyć. Tsunade uległa dodając, że nie wahała się co do swojej decyzji. Później Tsunade dowiaduje się, że Drużyna Kakashiego napotkała Trój-ogoniastego, Sanbiego. Decyduje, że trzeba jak najszybciej zapieczętować go, aby nie wpadł w ręce wroga. Tsunade wezwała Tenten, Rocka Lee i Ino Yamanakę, do pomocy w zapieczętowaniu ogoniastej bestii. Jeszcze przed misją Tsunade sporządza duży zwój mający na celu pomoc w zapieczętowaniu bestii. Podczas ponownej próby zapieczętowania Sanbiego Tsunade postanawia przyzwać Katsuyu, aby ta pomogła drużynie pieczętującej. Jednak, gdy dowiaduje się, że mimo jej pomocy drużyna ma nadal problemy z zapieczętowaniem Sanbiego nakazuje całej drużynie, aby wróciła do wioski. Następnie wysyła tam odział ANBU. Później Tsunade dowiaduje się, że Sanbi zniknął. Po przemyśleniach Tsunade uważa z całym tym zdarzeniem powiązane jest Akatsuki. Polowanie na Itachiego thumb|left|188px|Dyskusja pomiędzy Tsunade a Jiraiyą. Gdy Jiraiya postanawia inwigilować wioskę deszczu w celu zdobycia informacji na temat lidera Akatsuki, odbywa z Tsunade długą rozmowę wspominając między innymi rodziców Naruto. Jiraiya przed odejściem udziela jej paru rad oraz pokrzepia i żartuje, że jeśli postawi ona na jego śmierć to wtedy na pewno uda mu się przeżyć. Dzieje się jednak inaczej i ero-sennin już nigdy nie powraca żywy do wioski. Gdy Godaime dowiaduje się o tym przyjmuje tą informację z wielkim smutkiem i roni łzy w samotności. Uważa ona za priorytet by dowiedzieć się o prawdziwej tożsamości Paina i wykorzystując informacje przesłane przez Jiraiyę zleca shinobim odszyfrowanie zagadki i kodu. Kinjutsu Tsuchigumo W anime Konoha dowiaduje się, że fort strzegący Kinjutsu klanu Tsuchigumo został zaatakowany. Tsunade wysyła Katsuyu, aby poinformowała drużynę Kakashiego i drużynę Kurenai o ich misji mającą na celu pomoc klanowi Tsuhigumo, zgodnie z traktatem pokojowym zawartym jeszcze za czasów Trzeciego Hokage. Tsunade dowiaduje się później o postanowieniu zniszczenia kinjutsu tego klanu z powodu niebezpieczeństwa jakie może wywołać ta technika. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Tsunade na skraju śmierciNiespodziewanie Konohę atakuje Pain w celu schwytania Naruto. Tsunade przekonuje starszyznę by wezwać Uzumakiego z powrotem i oddając swoją chakrę stara się uzdrawiać mieszkańców wioski poprzez klony Katsuyu. Ochranianą przez ANBU odnajduję ją Pain. Odbywa z nią rozmowę na temat swoich planów i ostrzega ją przed naiwnością i pychą jaką prezentuje piątka wielkich krajów po czym niszczythumb Konohę przy pomocy Shinry Tensei. Tsunade udaje się używając całej swej chakry w pewnym stopniu ochronić część mieszkańców wioski. Staje ona do konfrontacji z Painem, a przed śmiercią z jego ręki ratuje ją Naruto, który zamierza sam rozprawić się z napastnikiem. Tymczasem Tsunade tracąc siły odczuwa skutki oddania chakry i zaczyna się błyskawicznie starzeć po czym zapada w śpiączkę. Na jej miejsce samozwańczo deklamuje się Danzou, stając się szóstym Hokage. Po Szczycie Kage odzyskuje dawną postać i się budzi. Wraz z Shikaku wyrusza na naradę wojenną. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|Shizune obejmuje Tsunade po tym jak wybudziła się ze śpiączki. Podczas gdy Tsunade pozostawała w stanie śpiączki, Danzō został wybrany do zastąpienia jej jako Kandydat na Szóstego Hokage. Jednakże został zabity przez teraz międzynarodowego przestępcę Sasuke Uchihę po Szczycie Kage i wioska przygotowywała się do uczynienia Kakashiego Hatake nowym Hokage, ale Tsunade budzi się zanim powołanie mogło zostać sfinalizowane. Tsunade dowiaduje się o wszystkim co się stało, gdy była w śpiączce; o rozpoczęciu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Sojuszu Shinobi i tożsamości Tobiego. Po uzupełnieniu jej poziomów chakry, zwołała radę wojenną do przygotowania wioski do zbliżającej się wojny. W anime po naradzie wojennej, wzywa na prywatne spotkanie w jej tymczasowym biurze, gdzie dyskutują o nadchodzącej wojnie. thumb|left|Tsunade zwołuje radę wojenną, by przygotować wioskę do nadchodzącej wojny. Trzy dni później, Tsunade wyrusza do Kumogakure by spotkać się z pozostałymi głowami Sojuszu. Zostaje ciepło powitana przez Piątą Mizukage, podczas gdy Trzeci Tsuchikage sugeruje by przeszła na emeryturę, aby mogła zakończyć leczenie. Kiedy przechodzą do interesów, Tsunade dowiaduje się, że pozostali Kage zdecydowali wysłać Naruto i Killer B do kryjówki, by trzymać ich z dala od Akatsuki. Tsunade kłóci się z tym, wierząc że jinchūriki będą cennym zasobem w nadchodzącej wojnie. Inni Kage nalegają, że jest to najlepsze i Piąty Kazekage przypomina jej, że musi brać pod uwagę pogląd innych. Ostatecznie zgadza się z ich decyzją, aczkolwiek niechętnie. Później, pomaga zorganizować zjednoczone armie, kładąc szczególny nacisk na Dywizję Wsparcia Logistycznego i Medycznego oraz Dywizję Wywiadu. W anime po spotkaniu z pozostałymi głowami Sojuszu, zwraca się z prośbą do Czwartego Raikage, by B nauczył Naruto jak osiągnąć kontrolę nad Dziewięciu-Ogoniastym. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|Kage przygotowują się na wojnę. Później, Tsunade zostaje w kwaterze dowództwa z Raikage i Tsuchikage, biorąc udział w razie potrzeby. Gdy Pierwsza Dywizja spotyka się z kilkoma ożywionymi ninja, Tsunade jest rozproszona możliwością, że Dan może być wśród nich. Zostaje później zaskoczona informacją o chakrze Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego w Złotym i Srebrnym Braciach. thumb|left|Tsunade i A konfrontują się z Naruto i B. Gdy do kwatery głównej dochodzi wiadomość, że Naruto i B uciekli z miejsca, które ograniczało ich, Raikage prosi Tsunade, by pomogła mu zmierzyć się z nimi. Przywołuje Katsuyu i zostawia ją w kwaterze głównej, biorąc mini-Katsuyu ze sobą, by ona i Raikage byli na bieżąco z pilnymi sprawami. Gdy przerywają Naruto i B, Tsunade jest zadziwiona Tryb Chakry Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego Naruto. Uzumaki prosi Tsunade, by pozwoliła mu i B przejść, ale informuje go, że nie może już dłużej okazywać łagodnego traktowania i musi robić to co jest najlepsze dla Sojuszu. Naruto próbuje uciec, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Raikage, który ogłasza, że zabije Naruto i B jeśli będą się stawiać. Jednakże Tsunade mu mu, że nie pozwoli mu tego zrobić. thumb|Tsunade umieszcza swoją wiarę w Naruto i B. Odwracając twarz w kierunku Raikage, przypomina słowa Naruto, że nie zginie dopóki nie stanie Hokage, kłóci się, że nawet jeśli zabicie Naruto opóźniłoby plan wroga, nie jest raczej możliwym, by następny jinchūriki doszedłby do tego samego co Naruto w kontroli Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego, i zaczyna działać przeciwko instrukcjom A, pozwalając im przejść. Kiedy wygląda na to, że A nie będzie się chciał przekonać, Tsunade ma zamiar walczyć z nim, ale jak się okazuje, A przetestował Naruto i zgadza się, by kontynuował drogę na pole bitwy, kiedy zdobywa u niego poparcie. Po powrocie do kwatery głównej, Tsunade przegląda wyniki badań zespołu medycznego i jest zażenowana tym co Madara Uchiha z Orochimaru osiągnęli z komórkami jej dziadka, i stwierdza, że rozmnażanie ich jest tym, co pozwoliło Madarze na tak długie życia. Gdy A pyta się czy są jakiekolwiek wskazówki jak powstrzymać Madarę, Tsunade odpowiada, że Madara mógł się w rzeczywistości stać prawdziwą definicją słowa "nieśmiertelny". Mówi Shikaku, by poinformował Naruto i B na temat zdolności transformacji Białego Zetsu. thumb|left|Tsunade decyduje ruszyć na linię frontu. Po usłyszeniu raportu od Inoichiego na temat postępów Sojuszy poczynionych na polu bitwy po wypuszczeniu Naruto, Shikaku komentuje, że zyskali tam przewagę. Z tym, Tsunade i A uśmiechają się triumfalnie. Jednakże poźniej mówią im, że nowa chakra została wyczuta koło przestrzeni Czwartej Dywizji. Zostało potwierdzone, że to Madara Uchiha, znacznie ich zaskakując. Mabui pyta o powód, dla którego zamaskowany mężczyzna przedstawił siebie imieniem 'Madara', na co Tsunade odpowiada, że to jest coś więcej niż imię, Madara jest ideą, która powoduje strach z prostą jego ideą. Zostaje odczute nagłe drżenie i po usłyszeniu raportu od Inoichiego, że meteoryt uderzył na Czwartą Dywziję, i usłyszeniu od Ao. że życie wielu shinobi zostało stracone, Tsunade decyduje się wyruszyć na linię frontu na polu bitwy. thumb|Tsunade atakuje Madarę od razu gdy przybywa na pole bitwy. Nieugięta w swojej decyzji, mówi Mabui, by przygotowała Technikę Niebiańskiego Transferu by przenieść ją tam. Jednakże Mabui protestuje, mówiąc że jej technika nie była stworzona na żywych organizamach. Komnetuje, że Trzeci Raikage był jedynym w stanie wytrzymać jej technikę z powodu specjalnego ciała. Shikaku również stara się odwieść Tsunbade, mówiąc jej że w hazardzie nigdy nie była za dobra i powinni użyć zamiast tego Techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów. Choć przyznaje, że jest kiepska w hazardzie, kłoci się że jest inaczej jeśli chodzi o jej życie, powołując się na to, że ciągle żyje również stwierdzając, że powinni użyć Techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów, by przenieść Mei, gdyż potrzebują jej w walce z technikami Uwolnienia Ognia Madary, i że może łatwo użyć jej pieczęci Yin. Pomimo nalegań Mabui, A mówi jej, by przygotowała techniką dla dwóch, by mógł towarzyszyć Tsunade. thumb|left|Pięciu Kage konfrontują się z Madarą. Mabui ostatecznie zgadza się i używa jej techniki, by wysłać ich na pole walki. Po ich przybyciu, Tsunade atakuje Madarę natychmiastowo kopnięciem powodując, że odlatuje, podczas gdy A mierzy się z Mū. Otrzymując pewne obrażenia podczas przeniesienia, uwalnia pieczęć na jej czole i używając techniki Kreacji Odrodzenia uzdrawia siebie. Stając wraz z innymi Kage, patrzy się na Madarę gotowa do walki. Gdy walka z Madarą zaczyna się, Tsunade stwierdza, że na początku uleczy obrażenia Ōnokiego i Gaary, prosząc Mei i A, by zajęli się Madarą podczas gdy będzie to robić. Gdy ich leczy, Naruto pyta ją dlaczego nie zapadła w śpiączkę po użyciu Kreacji Odrodzenia podczas przybycia. Tsunade mówi mu, że w tym przypadku jest inaczej w porównaniu na skalę w jakiej musiała to użyć w trakcie inwazji Paina, gdyż tym razem leczyła tylko własne rany i nie są one tak wielkie jak w przypadku leczonych w trakcie inwazji Paina. Naruto prosi o uleczenie pomimo bycia klonem, by mógł dołączyć do bitwy, ale Tsunade mówi mu, że nie ma takiej potrzeby - Ōnoki wtedy zaczyna wyjaśniać, że ta wojna nie jest już dłużej tylko do jego obrony. Po kompletnym uleczeniu, Ōnoki i Gaara dołączają do bitwy idealnie w porę, by ochronić wszystkich przed atakiem Madary. Gdy Madara jest strącony przez wspólny atak Kage, Naruto zwraca się ponownie do Tsunade, ale Ōnoki mówi, ze ta bitwa nie jest już dłużej walką Naruto. Tsunade mówi, że mogą wygrać tylko jeśli pokonają obydwóch Madarów - mówi tak, by oni chronili go przed ożywionym Madarą tutaj, podczas gdy on musi ochraniać ich przed Tobim. Z tym, Tsunade i reszta Kage dają Naruto wiadomość, prosto mówiąc "zwycięż", gdy klon się rozprasza. Gdy bitwa się rozkręca, Tsunade pozornie przyjmuje wspierającą rolę jako medyczny ninja, stojąc z tyłu, by leczyć pozostałych Kage niezależnie do ran jakie otrzymali. Gdy Madara używa techniki Uwolnienie Drewna: Nadejście Świata Kwitnących Drzew, Tsunade jest zszokowana widząc go używającego techniki jej dziadka zanim woła Gaarę, który unosi ich nad atakiem, a wtedy mówiąc pozostałym Kage, by upewnili się, że nie wdychają pyłków. Jednakże Kage są zaatakowany i zepchnięci do drzew przez Susanoo Madary. Wdychając pyłki, padają nieprzytomni, dopóki Ōnoki nie udaje się zniszczyć drzew i części Madary. Tsunade patrzy się za zdziwieniem, gdy widzi twarz uformowaną z DNA jej dziadka wystająca z odsłoniętej klatki piersiowej Madary. Gdy Madara regeneruje się, pyta Tsunade czy jest potomkinią Senju. Po tym jak zostaje to potwierdzone, deklaruje, że zostanie pierwsza zabita. Kiedy Mei stwierdza, że atakowanie medycznego ninja w drużynie jest popularną taktyką, na którą nigdy nie pozwolą, Madara mówi im, że to nie jest dlatego, że należy do medycznych ninja, a dlatego że jest potomkinią Senju i wydaje się słaba w stosunku do dziadka, który również potrafił używać ninjutsu. Po tym jak Madara opowiada o umiejętnościach Hashiramy w medycznym ninjutsu, stwierdzając, że Tsunade słabo wypada w porównaniu ich, Tsunade uważa, że jest potomkinią Hashiramy, która nie może używać Uwolnienia Drewna i przyznaje, że jej medyczne ninjutsu blednie w porównaniu z tym od dziadka, uważa że Madara myli się twierdząc, że jest słabą kobietą. Następnie deklaruje, że odziedziczyła Wolę Ognia bardziej niż siłę dziadka, której Madara nie powinien traktować tak lekko. thumb|Tsunade, A i Ōnoki atakują Madarę. Kiedy potępia stwierdzenie Madary, mówi mu o czterech zasadach, które stworzyła dla jej uczniów i medycznych ninja również stwierdzając, że jest jedyną która może złamać je z powodu zasady numer 4: tylko tym, którzy opanowali technikę Kreacji Odrodzenia jest pozwolone złamać pozostałe trzy zasady i bezpośrednio zaangażować się w walkę. Z tym, całkowicie uwalnia Pieczęć Yin, aktywując Technikę Siły Setek i konfrontuje z Madarą - roztrzaskując klatkę piersiową Susanoo pojedynczym uderzeniem. Gdy Madara atakuje techniką Uwolnienie Ognia: Wielki Ogień Destrukcji, Mei przejmuje to jednak techniką Uwolnienie Wody: Filar Wodnej Barykady i wtedy posyła Madarę w powietrze z Uwolnieniem Wody: Technika Pocisku Wodnego Smoka. Z tym, A, Ōnoki i Tsunade przygotowują podwójny atak, co powoduje że Madara uderza w ziemię. Ledwo dając mu czas na ponarzekanie, Tsunade zarzuca mu ponownie, ze odziedziczenie Woli Ognia jest przeciwnym do czegoś fizycznego. thumb|left|Tsunade uderza z dewastacyjnym atakiem na Madarę. Atakując ponownie, Tsunade jest w stanie wyprowadzić cios na Madarę i zniszczyć jego całą prawą stronę. Pozornie unieruchomiony wystarczająco, Gaara usiłuje zapieczętować go. Gdy Tsunade gratuluje innym Kage, jej twarz nagle staje w szoku, gdy jedno z Mieczy Susanoo Madary wychodzi z ziemi i przebija ją. Gdy Uchiha wychodzi z korzenia, odkrywa że zapieczętowali nic więcej jak drewnianego klona i wtedy gdy Hashirama użył go podczas ich walki, był jedynym który był w stanie odróżnić klona poprzez swoje dōjutsu. W momencie gdy Madara zwrócił uwagę na innych Kage — wierząc że jest ona martwa — Tsunade łamie miecz znajdujący się w jej żołądku i jednym płynnym ruchem rzuca go na Madarę. Jednakże miecz utkwił wewnątrz klatki piersiowej Susanoo Madary. Tsunade zostaje wtedy wysłana do tyłu lecąc, gdy Madara atakuje jątechniką Yasana no Magatama. Gdy Madara chwali technikę Tsunade, stwierdza że chciała stworzyć lukę dla ataku. Szydząc z Madary, Tsunade stwierdza że to prawda, iż był on w stanie oszukać ich za pomocą drewnianego klona, ale tak samo mogą powiedzieć że zapędzili go do rogu skoro użył klona. To powoduje, że Madara używa Techniki Zwielokrotnionego Klona Uwolnienia Drewna wysyłając pięć klonów do walki na każdego Kage, znacznie szokując Tsunade. thumb|Pięciu Kage staje przeciwko armii Susanoo Madary. Gdy bitwa rozkręca się, Tsunade wbija klony uzbrojone w Susanoo w ziemię. Po tym jak A skrytykował ją za lekkomyślne działania, Tsunade przypomina mu, że już stwierdziła, że położy na szali swoje życie i usuwa dwa złamane miecze Susanoo z jej brzucha. Jednakże to powoduje u niej ból i gdy zaczyna kaszleć krwią, zostaje zaatakowana przez kolejnego klona. Zachęcona do wstania i walki przez Ōnokiego jeszcze raz, pięciu Kage przegrupowuje się i rozpoczyna nową strategię, w której Tsunade transferuje część swojej chakry do Ōnokiego w celu ułatwienia użycia Uwolnienia Pyłu: Techniki Oderwania się Prymitywnego Świata czego rezultatem jest zdjęcie wszystkich dwudziestu pięciu klonów jednym strzałem. Po dalszym połączonym ataku A, Mei i Gaary, Madara przyznaje, że rzeczywiście są warci ich tytułu Kage i materializuje swoje kompletne Susanno. Po tym jak Susanoo zostaje ukończone, Tsunade wraz z pozostałymi Kage patrzą w szoku na wielgachną konstrukcję. Teraz uświadamiając sobie różnicę mocy między Kage i Madarą, Tsunade zastanawia się czy jej dziadek naprawdę walczył przeciwko czemuś takiemu jak to, które chwile wcześniej zwaliło ich z nóg przez zamach mieczem Susanoo Madary. Ona i pozostali Kage stają twarzą w twarz z Madarą po raz kolejny. Gdy Madara przygotował się do zadania kolejnego dewastacyjnego ciosu za pomocą swojego miecza, Tsunade uformowała pieczęć, pozornie przygotowując się do przyjęcia ataku. Jednakże, atak Madary zostaje zatrzymany, gdy źródło światła otacza go i wydawało się, że został uwolniony, a Tsunade zastanawia się kto mógłby prawdopodobnie powstrzymać Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata, gdyż Sojusz ciągle zajmuje się szukaniem Kabuto. thumb|left|Tsunade ponownie się spotyka z Danem. Ōnoki ostrzegł Kage, że Madara wykona ostatnią, desperacką próbę zaatakowania ich, używając Uwolnienia Ognia: Technika Uwolnienia Piosenki Smoczego Płomienia. Zatrzymując atak, Tsunade rozprasza smoki ognia gołymi rękoma. Jej ręce w tym procesie zostają poparzone, i gdy Technika Siły Setek miała naprawić szkody, technika wyłącza się krótko potem, a jej Pieczęć Yin znika ze względu na kompletne wyczerpanie rezerw czakry. Gdy zaczyna tracić świadomość ciągle w powietrzu, Madara przygotował się do przebicia jej za pomocą miecza swojego Susanoo jeszcze raz, ale Tsunade cudownie unika ciosu. Gdy zastanawia się co ją uratowało, słyszy głos wewnątrz jej podświadomości, gdzie zobaczyła Dana stojącego przed nią. Skomentował, że nie zmieniła się od czasu, gdy był żywy ciągle podejmując ryzyko w walce, ale podziękował jej za to, że osiągnęła to czego on nie mógł poprzez zostanie Hokage i przeprosił za wprowadzenie tyle bólu w jej życiu przez swoją śmierć. Stwierdził, że będzie na nią czekał po drugiej stronie, ale nalegał, by nie przybyła za szybko, gdyż była jego marzeniem. Odchodzi pocałunkiem w czoło, przypominając ten, który ta dała mu lata wcześniej, będąc wdzięczny, że mógł ją ochraniać nawet jeśli oznaczało to bycie używanym przez Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata. Przed odejściem dał jej pozostałości swojej czakry i gdy Pieczęć Yin się odnowiła, Madara skomentował fakt, że odzyskała swoją wytrzymałość i zastanawia się jak to się mogło stać, na co po prostu odpowiada, że spotkała starego przyjaciela. Jednakże gdy Madara przełamał kontrakt techniki Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata z przywołującym, Kage teraz stawiają czoła przeciwnikowi z nieskończoną czakrą i nieśmiertelnym, niekontrolowanym ciałem. Tworzenie i Koncepcja Imię Tsunade zostało wzięte od bohaterki legendy Opowieść Dzielnego Jiraiyi﻿ ''(自来也豪傑物語, ''Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari) o tym samym imieniu. Jednakże, jej osobowość z książki jest całkowicie sprzeczna z jej osobowością w mandze i anime. W książce, Tsunade była żoną mężczyzny o imieniu Jiraiya. Oboje posługiwali się ślimaczą magią, więc prawdopodobnie stąd wzięła się jej umiejętność do przyzywania ślimaków. Ciekawostki * Tsunade ma tik nerwowy. (Obgryza paznokcie pod wpływem stresu). * Imię "Tsunade" (綱手) oznacza "cumowniczą linę". * Imię Tsunade i jej brata ma związek z liną : Tsunade "lina cumownicza" i Nawaki "lina/sznur". * Tsunade dzieli grupę krwi razem ze swymi kolegami z drużyny - Jiraiyą i Orochimaru. * Tsunade jest jedynym żeńskim Hokage i Mei Terumī w historii i pierwszą ukazaną kobietą na stanowisku Kage w serii "Naruto". * Relacje między Tsunade a Jiraiyą balansowały na granicy romansu, co jednak było przez nich negowane, patrząc na niektóre reakcje i sytuacje można doszukać się w tym prawdy. Stosunki między nimi przypominają nieco te, które dzielą Sakurę i Naruto. * Hobby Tsunade to hazard i picie drinków. * Tsunade chciałaby się zmierzyć z Naruto. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Tsunade jest pierś z kurczaka i sake a najmniej lubi jeść sashimi. * Ulubionym zdaniem Tsunade jest "Jedna próba, tysiąc złota" (一攫千金, Ikkaku Senkin), co oznacza wzbogacenie się bez trudu. * Jiraiya zakładał że obwód jej ogromnego biustu wynosi 106cm. * Według pewnej legendy pt. Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari, Jiraiya poślubił piękną Księżniczkę Tsunade oraz miał ucznia Yashagorō który opanował magię węży przybrał imię Orochimaru. Jiraiya według legendy opanował żabią magię. Więc możemy stwierdzić, że Masashiego Kishimoto wzorował się na tej legendzie. * Nienawidzi "papierkowej roboty", która jest integralną częścią stanowiska Hokage, często próbuje thumbwymigać się od siedzenia w biurze. * Znak na płaszczu Tsunade z pierwszych odcinków z jej udziałem zawiera z tyłu napis "Hazard" 賭. * Mito Uzumaki miała taki sam romb na czole jak teraz Tsunade. Możliwe, że Tsunade wzorowała się właśnie na niej. * Jak na ironię w dzieciństwie Jiraiya nazywał ją deską , podczas gdy obecnie ma prawdopodbnie największy biust ze wszystkich żeńskich postaci w Naruto . *Obwód w jej biuście wynosi 106 cm.. Cytaty *" Jeden z Trójki Legendarnych Sanninów walczy ze świeżym geninem... powinnam się wstydzić." *''"Jiraiya! Próbujesz nauczyć tego dzieciaka Rasengana? Jaki sens ma uczenie go techniki, której nigdy nie opanuje? Napełniasz mu głowę głupimi myślami przez które będzie myślał że zostanie kiedyś Hokage!"'' *(Orochimaru o Tsunade):"Jak zwykle ma tą szaloną siłę. Jedno uderzenie i koniec historii." *''"To jest ta chwila... kiedy postawię na niego wszystko... kiedy postawię na szali swoje życie."'' *''"Nawaki... Dan... mam nadzieję że na to patrzycie.Ten chłopiec, Naruto... skończy dzieło, które zaczęliście."'' *''"Jeśli dojdzie do sytuacji w której Konoha będzie zagrożona... zaryzykuję swe życie by ją ochronić! Jako Piąta Hokage! "'' *''"Co jest z wami nie tak!?Jak długo zamierzacie traktować Naruto jak dziecko!? On jest następcą "Woli Ognia" ! On dorósł! I właśnie teraz stara się przegonić samego Jiraiyę! On nie jest jakąś sekretną bronią którą próbujemy ukryć! To Naruto Uzumaki, dumny shinobi, obrońca Konohy!'"'' *''"Ludzie tacy jak Jiraiya... i Sarutobi, i wielmożna Chiyo z piasków posiadali coś czego wy nie macie. Wiecie co to jest!? ...Wiarę! Mój dziadek, Pierwszy Hokage, wierzył w was i zawierzył wam wioskę. Teraz nadeszła pora byście zawierzyli tak samo tym dzieciom.!"'' *''"Tsunade: - Nie lekceważ Godaime Hokage! Jesteście tylko bandą terrorystów, która chce zniszczyć stabilizację, na którą ciężko pracowali nasi przodkowie. Cokolwiek powiesz jest nieistotne!!'' Pain: - Nie bądź taka zarozumiała. Twoja "stabilizacja" wynikła z przemocy skierowanej w słabszych. Tsunade: - Nie mówię, że wszystko co robiła Konoha było słuszne!! Ale nie zaakceptuję twojego sposobu na rozwiązywanie spraw." *(Do Lee): "Jeśli zrezygnujesz z bycia shinobim nie będziesz musiał umierać. Wiesz to? *(Do Madary): "Jestem potomkinią Pierwszego Hokage, Hashiramy, ale… to prawda, że nie mogę użyć Uwolnienia Drewna. Nawet moje medyczne ninjutsu nie może się porównywać, ponieważ mógł używać go bez formowania pieczęci. …I nawet jeśli mylisz się mówiąc, że jestem słabą kobietą… To co odziedziczyłam po pierwszym nie jest zwykłą siłą, ale coś co nadal trwa przez wieki, to moja prawdziwa siła… Nie lekceważ Woli Ognia!!" *( Do Madary): "To są zasady, które przekazuję moim uczniom. Zasada nr.1 Dopóki jast w stanie medyczny ninja nigdy nie przestanie leczyć członków swojej drużyny! Zasada nr.2 Medyczny ninja nie ma prawa być ranny podczas walki! Zasada nr.3 Medyczny ninja ginie jako ostatni w drużynie! Jest jednak jeszcze jedna! Zasada nr.4 Jedynie ci, którzy opanowali Byakugō tajemne jutsu regeneracji, mają pozwolenie na złamanie pozostałych zasad!" Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja Kategoria:Kage